Child psychology
by RinYun913
Summary: The team is called to a tiny town in upstate New York to catch a killer targeting mom's.


Child psychology

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Criminal Minds Cast members. If I did I'd never share Reid with any of you. Suzie and Mr. Underhill are my own creations on the other hand.

A/N I'm co-writing this with a friend of mine so there will be two distinct writing styles. Now on to the story

* * *

><p>Adapt or perish, now as ever, is nature's inexorable imperative.<br>H. G. Wells

B.A.U Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner barely made it through the door before J.J. was upon him with what promised to be another gruesome case, filled with pain and death. Yep must be another Monday.

"Hotch we have a case. A town called Johnson City in upstate New York has a serial killer targeting mothers."

"Alright get the others and meet up in the jet"

* * *

><p>The jets small table was coated in the photographs of the horror of the week. They all were middle aged white women found in alleys with server lacerations to their abdomens.<p>

"Look at the angle of the stab wounds, it's very low. Maybe they were lying down at the time?" suggested Reid holding a particularly graphic photo.

"If it was a sexual sadist it's the calmest one I've ever seen. There are no signs of sexual assault or torture. The bruises on her arms were at least a week before her D.O.D. so as far as defensive wounds from the actual person that killed her there are none to speak of," said Morgan,

"Where were the bruises?" asked Rossi with a contemplative hand on his chin.

"On her upper arm," replied Morgan.

"Any evidence of the women being bound?"

"No."

"Any signs of malnutrition?"

"Not really."

"Other than the obvious wounds were they in good health?"

"Yes…"

"Then why would a perfectly strong woman _not_ fight back if their captor was coming at them with a knife?"

"Maybe they knew the unsub?"

Plopping down a thick file Reid said, "Other than parenthood they had absolutely nothing in common. Elis Dublin was a Sunday school teacher that volunteered at the local soup kitchen. Caren Whitlock was a clerk at a local gas station. A few months ago she was picked up for prostitution… again. Whitny Laurence was a librarian. "

"There isn't a body type either. Caren had dark hair and eyes, a tan, and was a size 6 at most. Whitny was blonde with green eyes; she was also only 5'4'' Elis was larger, very pale and oldest of the victims. Their facial structures are entirely different," said Prentiss, "the only M.O. we have is arm bruising and the unusually angled lacerations."

"Were about to land at the Binghamton regional airport, then it's a 20 minute drive to the actual town," said Hotchner.

* * *

><p>Stacy stonewall was at the Johnson city Mary-go-round. Her daughter Amy was still riding the dam horses. The music and squealing children where giving her a head ache. The other mothers where setting up lunch and of course watching out for any strange men.<p>

"Excuse me ma'am, have you seen my mommy?"

Another of those brats where pawing at her new coat. "She's over at the table most likely go look and sees." She snapped and the annoying girl still touching her clothing.

"But I already looked over there and she wasn't there could you help me? I think she went to the bathroom." Stacy finally look to see witch offending child was daring to bother her. It was a small thing blond ringlet blue eyes and grubby hand me down dress. "Fine but you'd better hurry." Waving over her shoulder to make sure the rest of the mommy brigade knew she was taking the brat to the toilet she lead the girl towards the little cinderblock stricter just outside the park fence.

"Ok brat we're here and there's no one hear what kind of crap do you think your pulling?"

"But you are here."

"What are you spouting?"

"You're going to be my new mommy. Right Mr. Underhill?"

A soft rustle behind them caused Stacy to turn and see a 6'4" man blocking off her escape route.

"I don't know who you are but you'll be sorry you messed with me I'm the police chief's wife! She stammered backing in to the bath room door.

"I'm Suzie and that's Mr. Underhill and you're our new mother." The small child side pulling a rather large knife out of the knap sack she had been carrying. The woman made a rush to escape barely drawing a breath before she was knocked out and whisked away.


End file.
